Makenshi
"I've rid myself of such things as names..." :: -Makenshi Makenshi, real name Kumo, is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. He was introduced in Episode 0065, and is the twenty-seventh Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina. Traits Appearance Makenshi wears a color sceme of almost all white, with some black. He has spiky white hair, and wears a steel, black veil along with a horned headband. He wears a neckbrace with a long streamer-like cloth hanging from the back. He wears a long shirt, and has a shoulder-cape that extends into a regular cape. He has black belts that hold the bottles of Mist he carries, and wears white pants with feet. Makenshi is particularly thin in comparison to other characters. Personality While a warm person at heart, and not necessarily an introvert, Makenshi does keep to himself and doesn't speak much. He has little faith in others, and relies solely on himself. He has frequently offered assistance to his enemies in order to get what he wants. Weapon The Maken, Makenshi's namesake, is a white longsword with two forms. The Defensive, standard form is thin, and has several black straps that almost seem to compress the sword into its shape. It has a large purple jewel at its hilt, which actually contains Makenshi's soul. The Offensive form is wider and sharper, and the jewel containing his soul is smaller so it's less likely to break during battle. Powers A Mystic Knight/Summoner. Makenshi can control his sword with telepathy, and even infuse it with the Holy spell. His breath creates Mist, which has several effects, most of which involve the increasement of Makenshi's attributes. He carries bottles of Mist around his belt, and when sliced open, he can summon the Sword Dragon to do his bidding. Story Final Fantasy: Unlimited Originally the younger of two princes in his homeworld of Mistaria, Kumo trained in swordsmanship under the tutelage of his older brother Kiri. Kumo wanted his older brother to respect him as a warrior, and his determination soon allowed him to surpass him. When Chaos attacked his world with a meteor shower, Kumo did the intelligent thing and ran for safety. But Kiri ran headfirst into the battlefield, intent on proving that he was the better swordsman of the two. But he was struck by a meteor and was killed. After Mistaria was assimilated by Wonderland, a culmination of defeated worlds, Kumo alone was resurrected as an Unlimited, an immortal being whose power rivals the gods. Intent on seeking vengeance against Chaos, Kumo changed his name to Makenshi and became a servant of Chaos's human avatar: Earl Tyrant. Makenshi led attacks on several worlds, allowing Chaos to assimilate them as well. One of these worlds was that of Sir Fungus, which he destroyed using a mold-like substance that killed the species of the world. Only Sir Fungus was spared, and out of honor from being defeated, he too became a servant for the Earl, soon climbing the ranks to one of the Four Lords of Gaudium. Another world destroyed by Makenshi was Windaria, the homeworld of a man named Kaze. After being assimilated by Chaos, Kaze was also resurrected as an Unlimited, but fell into a 12-year coma in which he lost his memory. After awakening, Kaze set out in search of vengeance on both Chaos and Makenshi. Makenshi has no intention on causing any more pain to Kaze, so he instead manipulates him in secrecy to further his own goals, such as the permanent defeat of Sir Fungus. Once Fungus was gone, Makenshi was promoted to fill the void in the Four Lords of Gaudium. Part of the Earl's scheme to strengthen Chaos is to create suffering in Wonderland, so Oscha, another Lord of Gaudium, resurrected Makenshi's older brother, allowing him a chance at vengeance. Like Makenshi, Kiri changed his name to Madoushi and set out to challenge his brother to a duel. The mixture of hatred and sorrow formed from their mortal battle existed solely for the purpose of feeding Chaos. In the end, Makenshi reluctantly had to kill his brother by shattering the crystal in his sword, the Madou. After learning that Makenshi had no intention of eliminating Kaze, Chaos himself appeared and captured both of them. Lady Herba, another Lord of Gaudium, bound the two in vines, and would both become a sacrifice to Chaos. But Makenshi was brought to Domus Facina before this happened. Domus Facina Makenshi has only appeared in his intro at this point. Nothing of interest occured. Category:Characters